Frank Fontaine
Frank Fontaine, auch bekannt als Atlas, ist der Hauptschurke der BioShock-Serie. Er taucht als Haupantagonist in BiosShock auf und kehrt auch als Hauptschurke im BioShock: Infinite DLC Burial at Sea: Episode 2 zurück. Fontaine ist ein Schmuggler aus der Unterwasserstadt Rapture, welche er unter seine Kontrolle bringen will. Daher gerät er in den Konflikt mit Andrew Ryan, dem Herrscher Raptures. Nachdem Fontaine und seine Handlanger nach ihrer Niederlage von Ryan auf den Meeresgrund verbannt werden, gelingt es ihnen mithilfe von Elizabeth, wieder nach Rapture aufzusteigen. Dort kommt es zu einem Bürgerkrieg zwischen Fontaines und Ryans Truppen, der das Leben von fast der gesamten Bevölkerung Raptures fordert. Um den Konflikt zu beenden und Ryan vollends zu töten manipuliert Fontaine daher Ryans Sohn Jack, den er seit dessen Kindheit zu einem Schläferagenten geformt hat. Zwar gelingt es Fontaine mit Jacks Hilfe, Ryan zu töten, Jack kann aber aus Fontaines Einfluss freibrechen und ihn töten. Biographie Vergangenheit Frank wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf, rannte aber davon und begann seinen Lebensunterhalt in einem Theater zu verdienen. In den folgenden drei Jahren erkannte Frank die Wichtigkeit von Kostümen und Verkleidungen um Menschen entwas vorzutäuschen. Frank schlug eine Kleinkriminellen-Karriere ein und als das FBI ihn deswegen suchte, änderte er seinen Namen zu Frank Gorland. Er zog nach New York wo er ein illegales Wettbüro aus einem Keller heraus leitete. Nachdem ein Mann Namens Merton seine Schulden bei Frank nicht bezahlen konnte, erhielt Frank im Tausch dessen Bar. Diese wollte er unbedingt, da sie erstens ziemlich profitabel war und zweitens ein guter Standort um Informationen über andere Wettbüros in der Stadt zu erhalten. Frank arbeitete fortan als Barkeeper in seiner eigenen Bar, Clanger, und hörte kurz darauf wie zwei Gangster von einem fingierten Boxkampf sprachen. Frank gelang es, in Kontakt mit dem Boxer zu treten und ihm vorzutäuschen, dass sich der Plan der Gangster geändert hatte. Anstatt wie geplant zu verlieren, gewann der Boxer daher den Kampf und Frank gewann ein kleines Vermögen mit seiner platzierten Wette. In der Bar wurde Frank schließlich von einem Regierungsbeamten angesprochen, der drohte Franks Imperium zu untersuchen falls dieser ihm nicht helfen würde, Informationen über Andrew Ryans "Nordatlantikprojekt" zu besorgen. Frank sollte alles berichten, was in der Bar über dieses Projekt erwähnt wurde. Als Frank von dem Projekt hörte, wurde er aber selbst interessiert. Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen konnte Frank in Erfahrung bringen, dass Ryan eine Unterwasserstadt errichten wollte. Zudem erfuhr er, dass ein Schmuggler namens Frank Fontaine Ryans Arbeiter mit Fisch versorgte und eine kleine Fischerflotte besaß, mit der er Ware von Kuba in die Vereinigten Staaten schmuggelte. Frank kontaktierte Fontaine und warnte diesen, dass das FBI ihm auf den Fersen sei. Er überzeugte Fontaine, ihm sein Imperium zu verkaufen, aber ertränkte Fontaine um ihn nicht bezahlen zu müssen. Nach Fontaines Tod nahm Frank dessen Identität an und nannte sich fortan Frank Fontaine. In seiner neuen Rolle als Schmuggler trat Fontaine mit Andrew Ryan in Kontakt, dem er schmeichelte indem er behauptete, dessen Ideale und Pläne für seine Unterwasserstadt Rapture sehr zu bewundern. Er bat um Erlaubnis, nach Rapture zu ziehen um dort ein Fischgeschäft mit einigen U-Booten zu eröffnen. Ryan erlaubte es tatsächlich und ermöglichte Fontaine sowie einigen Handlangern, im Jahr 1948 nach Rapture zu ziehen - nicht wissend dass Fontaine ganz eigene Pläne hatte. In Rapture begann Fontaine, einen Schmugglerring zu errichten und Ware von der Oberfläche nach Rapture zu schmuggeln. Eines Tages wurde er von Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum an seinem Dock in Port Neptune besucht, wo diese eine Erkenntnis machte: Seeschnecken konnten eine Substanz namens ADAM herstellen, die außerordentliche Effekte mit sich brachte. Daher schlug Tenenbaum Fontaine vor, Nachforschungen zu betreiben und Fontaine, der erkannte dass dies ein lukratives Geschäft wäre, willigte ein. Er eröffnete eigens dafür eine Wissenschaftsfirma, Fontaine Futuristics, und heuerte Tennenbaum und Yi Suchong an, ADAM zu erforschen. Als Resultat erschufen die Wissenschaflter einige Plasmide, die Genänderungen bei Menschen mit sich brachten und ihnen somit neue Fähigkeiten verliehen. Da kleine Mädchen notwendig waren um ADAM herzustellen, ließ Fontaine das Little Sister-Waisenhaus errichten, wo er Waisen und angekaufte Kinder in sogenannte Little Sisters umwandelte - gewissermaßen nichts anderes als humanoide ADAM-Zuchtstationen. Im Laufe der Zeit zeigten die Plasmide aber Nachwirkungen und beeinträchtigten die mentale Gesundheit ihrer Nutzer, welche fortan als Splicer bekannt waren. Andrew Ryan, der Fontaine zuerst wohlwollend gegenüberstand, wurde nun skeptisch. Als er aber Fontaines kriminelle Machenschaften erkannte, beschloss er dass Fontaine eine Gefahr für ganz Rapture war und schickte seine Gefolgsleute, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es kam zu diversen Kämpfen zwischen Ryans Polizisten und Fontaines Splicern, in denen Fontaine merklich an Territorium und Einfluss verlor. Schließlich wurde Fontaine am 12. September 1958 in einer Schießerei mit Ryans Männern scheinbar getötet. Tatsächlich täuschte er seinen Tod aber nur vor um Ryan und Rapture in einer falschen Sicherheit zu wiegen. Fontaine trat nun als Atlas, ein gewöhnlicher Fischer, auf die Bühne und manipulierte Raptures Bevölkerung und wiegelte sie gegen Ryan auf. Atlas und seine Handlanger sammelten Waffen und Plasmide um bewaffneten Widerstand gegen Ryan zu leisten, dieser wurde aber niedergeschlagen und die Gruppe wurde in Frank Fontaines ehemaligem Kaufhaus, Fontaine's Department Store, eingesperrt. Dieser Teil Raptures wurde vom Rest der Stadt abgespalten und auf den Meeresgrund geschickt. Da es keinen Weg gab, vom Department Store aus nach Rapture zurückzukehren, waren Atlas und seine Truppen gefangen. Rückkehr nach Rapture Trotz seiner miserablen Lage war Atlas aber noch nicht besiegt. Er und seine Handlanger überlebten den Absturz und versuchten verzweifelt, einen Weg zurück nach Rapture zu finden um es Ryan zu entreißen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte Fontaine bereits vor Jahren einen Plan in die Wege geleitet. Seine Wissenschaftler hatten Andrew Ryans Bastardsohn Jack dessen Mutter abgekauft und per genetischer Manipulation zu einer Waffe gemacht. Sie ließen ihn rapide wachsen und schickten ihn an die Oberfläche um dort zu leben, bis er gebraucht würde. Mithilfe des Aktivierungscodes "Wärst du so freundlich..." wurde Jack zu einem willenlosen Handlanger und befolgte jeden Befehl, der ihm gegeben wurde. Da Fontaine "getötet" wurde, bevor das Projekt vervollständigt wurde, erfuhr er allerdings nie das Codewort, dass Jack aktivieren konnte. thumb|250px|Atlas bedroht Elizabeth Während sie durch die Hallen von Fontaine's Department Store schreiten, finden Atlas und seine Schergen die bewusstlose Elizabeth, die bei der Suche nach der Little Sister Sally von einem Big Daddy attackiert wurde. Die Schurken packen Sally, da diese viel wert ist, und Atlas befiehlt seinen Leuten, Elizabeth zu erschießen. Währenddessen kommt Elizabeth aber zu sich und versucht, ihr Leben zu retten. Sie ruft, dass sie Atlas und seine Leute zurück nach Rapture bringen kann, woraufhin Atlas sofort befiehlt, Elizabeth in Ruhe zu lassen. Er will nun aber genaueres hören und Elizabeth behauptet, dass sie Suchongs Assistentin war und dieser einen Weg gefunden hat. Zornig behauptet Atlas dass Andrew Ryan sie versenkt hat und sie sich fünftausend Faden unter Rapture befinden, und will wissen wie genau Elizabeth dies anstellen will. Elizabeth aber behauptet, dass dies ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Suchong ist, und dass sie im Gegenzug für ihre Dienste fordert, dass Sally freigelassen wird. Zuerst will Atlas ablehnen, da eine Little Sister ihr Gewicht in Gold wert ist, aber Elizabeth behauptet, dass Little Sisters in Rapture bereits dutzendweise hergestellt werden. Nach kurzer Skepsis willigt Atlas ein, da er Elizabeth ja immer noch töten kann, falls sie ihn belügt oder betrügt. Er behauptet drohend dass sie hier unten viel Zeit haben und bittet Elizabeth spöttisch, Suchong zu übermitteln dass Atlas ihn nicht vergessen hat, falls sie ihn finden sollte. Auf Atlas' Befehl schlägt einer der Handlanger Elizabeth bewusstlos und zusammen mit seinen Truppen und Sally zieht sich Atlas tiefer in das Kaufhaus zurück. Während Elizabeth loszieht um Atlas' Befehle zu befolgen findet sie während ihrer Mission heraus, dass Frank Fontaine und Atlas ein und dieselbe Person sind. Schließlich gelingt es Elizabeth ein von Suchong entwickeltes Partikel zu platzieren, welches das Kaufhaus wieder aufsteigen lässt. Dabei wird sie aber von Atlas' Handlangern überrumpelt und mit Chloroform betäubt. thumb|left|250px|Atlas will eine Lobotomie an Elizabeth ausführen Während Elizabeth bewusstlos ist, steigt das Kaufhaus wieder zu Rapture auf. Um seine Rückkehr gebührend anzukündigen, lässt Atlas einen Anschlag auf das Kashmir-Restaurant verüben, in dem dutzende Mitglieder der High Society von Rapture die Niederlage Atlas' feiern. Schließlich kommt Elizabeth wieder zu sich und Atlas will sie nun foltern lassen um von ihr - die er nach wie vor für Suchongs Assistentin hält - zu erfahren wie der Aktivierungscode für das Ass im Ärmel lautet. Da die Folter keine Wirkung erziehlt, da Elizabeth ja tatsächlich keine Ahnung hat wo das Ass im Ärmel ist, erhöht der Foltermeister die Dosis seines Wahrheitsserums, woraufhin Elizabeth für zwei Wochen in ein Koma fällt. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, wird sie schon von dem genervten Atlas erwartet. Er will ebenfalls von ihr wissen, wo sich das Ass im Ärmel befindet, und droht ihr mit einer transorbitalen Lobotomie falls sie ihm nicht verraten sollte, was er wissen will. Während er mit der Prozedur beginnt und den Metallpickel an Elizabeths Augapfel vorbeiwindet und an den Schädel drückt, verrät Atlas ihr sadistisch jeden Teil des Prozesses. Dabei versetzt er dem Pickel auch einige leichte Schläge, was Elizabeth extreme Schmerzen bereitet. Atlas ist aber überrascht als Elizabeth plötzlich zu lachen beginnt und ihm entgegenspuckt, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen wird, alles zu vergessen, und dass Atlas ihr mit einer Lobotomie einen Gefallen tun würde. Außer sich vor Zorn springt Atlas auf und schreit, dass er Elizabeth schon noch zum Reden bringen wird. Seine Handlanger bringen die gefesselte Sally in den Raum, welcher Atlas nun an Elizabeths Stelle die Lobotomie antun will. Um Sally zu retten berichtet Elizabeth, die in ihren Erinnerungen den Standort des Ass im Ärmel gefunden hat, dass dieses sich in Suchongs Labor befindet. Atlas behauptet sarkastisch dass das eine tolle Nachricht ist, da Ryan sämtliche Geschütze der Region auf die DNA von Atlas und seinen Schergen programmiert hat und sie niedergeschossen werden würden bevor sie zehn Schritte machen könnten. Daher bietet Elizabeth ihre Hilfe an und Atlas verspricht, Sally laufen zu lassen wenn Elizabeth ihr das Ass im Ärmel bringt. Mit seiner Tauchkugel lässt Atlas Elizabeth nahe Suchongs Labor aussetzen und nennt ihr einen Ort, an dem er auf Elizabeth warten wird. thumb|250px|Atlas erhält den Aktivierungscode Nachdem Elizabeth die verschlüsselte Codephrase findet, die Atlas braucht um Jack zu kontrollieren, trifft sie sich mit Atlas am vereinbarten Ort. Sie händigt Atlas den Zettel aus und behauptet traurig- wohlwissend dass Atlas sie nicht leben lassen wird - dass er es einfach hinter sich bringen soll. Daraufhin nimmt Atlas einem seiner Handlanger eine Rohrzange ab und schlägt Elizabeth damit nieder. Dann aber schaut er auf den Zettel und erkennt geschockt, dass dort nur Wirrwarr steht. Aufgebracht schreit er die sterbende Elizabeth an, dass sie ihm gefälligst verraten soll, wie der Code lautet. Elizabeth, die in die Zukunft gesehen hat und erkannt hat, dass dieser Pfad der Beginn des Endes für Fontaine ist, verrät Atlas wie die Codephrase lautet, woraufhin dieser ihr triumphierend den Schädel mit seiner Rohrzange einschlägt. Siegessicher ruft er seinen Leuten zu, dass sie die "genetische Missgeburt" jetzt nur noch in ein Flugzeug schaffen müssen, damit Rapture ihnen gehört. Atlas hält aber sein Versprechen an Elizabeth ein und lässt Sally frei. Nach dem Massaker beginnt der Bürgerkrieg in Rapture, den Atlas schon lange geplant hatte, und im Zuge der Gefechte versinkt Rapture in völliges Chaos und Anarche, von dem es sich auch nicht mehr erholt. Obwohl Ryan und Atlas beide überleben, ist ein Großteil der Bevölkerung Raptures gefallen und nur noch wahnsinnige Splicer leben in der Stadt. Allerdings gelingt Ryan ein Teilsieg indem er dafür sorgt dass die Tauchkugeln, die verwendet werden um die verschiedenen Stadtteile Raptures zu erreichen, nur von seiner eigenen DNA aktiviert werden können. Da Atlas Ryan somit nicht erreichen kann und ein weiteres Mal festgesetzt ist, aktiviert er sein Ass im Ärmel und lässt Jack an der Oberfläche einen Brief mit der Codephrase "wärst du so freundlich" schicken, um ihn nach Rapture zu beordern. Eroberung Raptures Nachdem Jack durch Atlas' Manipulation in Rapture aufgetaucht ist, schickt Atlas einen seiner Handlanger, Johnny, um Jack am Ankunftspunkt abzuholen. Dieser wird aber von einer wahnsinnigen Splicerin getötet, woraufhin Atlas Jack per Funkgerät kontaktiert. Er bietet ihm Hilfe an, in Rapture klarzukommen, und dient fortan als Ratgeber Jacks, der ihn häufig kontaktiert. Atlas behauptet Jack gegenüber, dass er mit seiner Frau Moira und seinem Sohn Patrick auf Rapture fliehen will, und fleht Jack um Hilfe an. Von Jack unerkannt bringt Atlas zudem immer wieder die Phrase "wärst du so freundlich" in seine Sätze ein um ihn so zu manipulieren, seinen Befehlen zu folgen. Während Jack sich durch Rapture schlägt - was ihm möglich ist da er als Ryans Sohn dessen genetisches Material besitzt - erfährt er von Atlas zudem die Geschichte des Orts, der Erschaffung von ADAM und den Splicern. thumb|left|250px|Atlas will "seine Familie retten" Atlas schickt Jack in seine ehemaliges Schmugglerversteck in Neptune's Bounty; er behauptet dass seine Familie dort in einer Tauchkugel eingesperrt ist und er Hilfe braucht. Atlas verrät, dass er seine Familie mit dieser Tauchkugel an die Oberfläche bringen will. Als Jack in Neptune's Bounty ankommt, wird er aber von Unmengen von Splicern angegriffen, die er abwehrt damit Atlas währenddessen die Tauchkugel betreten kann. Jack kann Atlas zwar durch ein Fenster beobachten, kann ihn aber nicht erreichen. Plötzlich explodiert die Tauchkugel, was insgeheim von Atlas verursacht wurde. Atlas tut, als wären seine Frau und sein Sohn in der Explosion von Andrew Ryan getötet wurden, und überzeugt Jack davon, für ihn Rache an Ryan zu nehmen um seine Schreckensherrschaft endlich zu beenden. Erneut nutzt er den Aktivierungscode um Jacks Unterbewusstsein zu manipulieren und ihm somit gar keine Wahl zu lassen. Erneut leitet Atlas Jack per Funk bis Jack in Fort Frolic ankommt, wo das Signal von dem exzentrischen Künstler Sander Cohen blockiert wird. Jack ist gezwungen, einige Aufgaben für Cohen zu erledigen bevor dieser ihn laufen lässt und Atlas Jack wieder erreichen kann. Atlas schickt Jack nach Hephaestus, wo Ryan aber die Selbstzerstörung Raptures einleitet. Als es zu Jacks Konfrontation kommt, offenbart Ryan ihm dass er nur ein Werkzeug Atlas' ist und berichtet Jack außerdem von seiner Konditionierung und dem Aktivierungscode. Dank Atlas' Befehl ist Jack aber gezwungen, Ryan zu ermorden und dann den genetischen Kontrollschlüssel Ryans zu nutzen um die Selbstzerstörung zu stoppen und Atlas' die Kontrolle zu übertragen. Jack befolgt den Befehl, woraufhin Atlas' die Kontrolle über ganz Rapture erhält. Triumphierend offenbart Atlas Jack nun, dass er in Wahrheit Frank Fontaine ist und dass er Jacks Hilfe zwar schätzt, ihn nun aber loswerden muss. Fontaine aktiviert nun einen zweiteren genetischen Code in Jack. Im Gegensatz zu dem "Wärst du so freundlich" beginnt "Code Yellow", die Biofunktionen von Jacks Körper zu stoppen und ihn somit langsam zu töten. Jack kann zwar einem Angriff von Fontaines Splicern entkommen, wird aber dank des Code Yellow immer schwächer. Nur dank der Hilfe von Dr. Tenenbaum, die ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Fontaine und die Erschaffung der Little Sisters bedauert, kann Jack aber ein Gegenmittel für die Konditionierung finden und ist somit von Fontaines Einfluss befreit. Um Rache an Frank Fontaine zu nehmen verfolgt Jack ihn. Er kann Fontaine auch in seinem Versteck finden, aber Fontaine hat eine Vorrichtung erbaut, in der er mit gigantischen Mengen an ADAM versorgt wird, welches ihn in ein mutiertes Monster verwandelt, dass ihm neben verstärkter Ausdauer und Stärke auch Elementarkräfte verleiht. thumb|250px|Atlas in seiner ADAM-Vorrichtung Mit einer Nadel, mit der die Little Sisters ursprünglich ADAM geerntet haben, kann Jack Fontaine etwas ADAM aus dem Körper ziehen, aber Fontaine stößt ihn von sich und reißt sich aus der Vorrichtung frei. Es kommt zu einem erbitterten Kampf, aber schließlich muss Fontaine, dessen Körper nun vollends auf das ADAM angewiesen ist, sich doch wieder an der Station aufladen, woraufhin Jack ihn wieder mit der Spritze attackieren kann. Auch Geschütze und Splicer-Handlanger können Fontaine nicht davon retten, dass Jack ihm immer mehr ADAM entzieht, sobald er sich aufladen muss. Letztendlich gewinnt Fontaine aber doch die Pberhand und kann Jack niederschlagen. Geschwächt taumelt er auf Jack zu, dem er Undankbarkeit vorwirft da er ihm alles gegeben hat, was er besitzt. Kurz bevor Fontaine Jack töten kann, stürzen sich aber einige Little Sisters auf ihn und stechen wieder und wieder auf Fontaine ein, wobei sie sämtliches ADAM aus seinem Körper ziehen. Während Fontaine zu Boden geht, stechen die Little Sisters weiter auf ihn ein, so dass Fontaines geschwächter Körper ihn ohne ADAM nicht länger am Leben erhalten kann, woraufhin Fontaine stirbt. Galerie AtlasTrifftElizabeth.png|Atlas findet Elizabeth AtlasMachtDeal.png|Atlas willigt in Elizabeths Angebot ein AtlasVerhör.png|Atlas verhört Elizabeth AtlasFordert.png|Atlas fordert das Ass im Ärmel AtlasTauchkugel.png|Atlas in seiner Tauchkugel AtlasWarten.png|Atlas wartet auf Elizabeth AtlasWartet.png|Elizabeth stellt sich ihrem Schicksal FontaineStemmtStatue.png|Fontaine konfrontiert Jack FontaineEis.png|Fontaines Eiskräfte FontaineFeuer.png|Fontaines Feuerkräfte FontaineTod.jpg|Fontaines Tod en:Frank Fontaine Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Bossgegner